SOLO ESTABA PRACTICANDO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Haruto está a punto de hacer una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Quizás un par de recuerdos le den el valor. ONE-SHOT. PAREJA: Haruto & Koyomi, de manera indirecta Kosuke & Rinko.


**SUMARY:** Haruto está a punto de hacer una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Quizás un par de recuerdos le den el valor. ONE-SHOT. PAREJA: Haruto & Koyomi, de manera indirecta Kosuke & Rinko.

**SÓLO ESTABA PRACTICANDO**

― Soma ¿Quieres dejar de dar tantas vueltas? Sigues así, provocaras un surco en el piso ― Informó Kosuke con un tono entre fastidiado y aburrido.

― Si claro, es fácil para ti decirlo, ya quiero verte a ti cuando te toque ― Contestó Haruto sin dejar de mover se de un lado a otro.

Kosuke sólo rodó los ojos, y bebió agua de la botella que tría en mano.

― Estás muy nervioso, ¿No es así Haruto-san? ― Cuestionó Shunpei de manera tranquila, tratando de comprender a su amigo.

― Demasiado, diría yo ― Respondió tomando asiento finalmente.

El trío de chicos se encontraba, (para variar) en la tienda de antigüedades del señor Wajima. Y la razón por la que Haruto está con unos nervios incontrolables, es porque finalmente, después de cinco años, estaba listo para pedirle matrimonio a Koyomi, la chica de sus sueños desde el día que la conoció.

Cuando creyó haberla perdido, en la batalla final, sentía jamás podría ser el mismo; pero para suerte logró cambiar aquel terrible destino, logrando así salvar la vida de su hermosa Koyomi. Al instante, sus deseos de estar con ella para siempre se intensificaron; pero él no la quería abrumar con algo tan repentino y apresurado, así que decidió esperar.

Le costó mucho, pero tras cinco años de noviazgo el joven Wizard estaba listo para convertir a Koyomi, en Koyomi Soma, y eso ya era un hecho.

Estaba listo y obviamente quería que sucediera… pero los nervios no dejaban de agobiarlo.

― ¿Es gracioso no? ― Cuestionó Kosuke de repente.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Pidió Haruto de manera cortante.

― Que tú… Haruto Soma, el Wizard que destruyó a los Phantom esté nervioso y sudando sólo por pedirle matrimonio a Koyomi Jajaja ―

― ¡Nitou! ― Exclamó Shunpei en advertencia.

― Déjalo Shunpei, ya veremos después que es lo que piensa Rinko-chan ― Agregó Haruto con picardía.

Al instante, el chico mayonesa comenzó a sudar frío.― He- Hey Soma… Tran-tranquilo sólo bromeaba… no hay necesidad que Rinko se entere ¿Verdad? ― Pidió, bueno, más bien suplicó.

Haruto se encogió de hombros. ― No lo sé… tal vez sí… tal vez no ―

Al ver la cara de miedo en el rostro del chico mayonesa. Shunpei y Haruto comenzaron a reír.

― ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? ― Cuestionó Haruto.

Kosuke hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos tratando de ignorar a quienes se suponía eran sus amigos, pero más bien, sólo disfrutaban verlo sufrir.

Bueno, no tanto como sufrir, sólo digamos que Haruto y Shunpei disfrutaban de hacerle la burla a su amigo mayonesa con la policía. Y es que aunque no lo admitan, el resto de la pandilla ya se había enterado de su aparente "noviazgo secreto". A ambos les costaba admitir lo que sentían, pero no fue hasta que por un ataque de celos, Kosuke le confesó sus sentimiento a Rinko, y ésta admitió que sentía lo mismo por él, así que comenzaron a "salir" hace un par de años. Sí así se le puede llamar, pues ambos no demuestran tanto amor, a menos que estén ellos solos.

― Ya dejen de molestarme ¿Quieren? ― Pidió Kosuke.

Sus dos amigos dejaron de reír. ― Está bien, lo sentimos Kosuke ― Admitió Shunpei.

― Sí, sí, como digan ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen las chicas? Me estoy muriendo de hambre ― Cuestionó el chico mayonesa.

De pronto, el señor Wajima a apareció limpiándose la manos con un trapo. ― La comida está lista, así que llegó la hora ― Informó, mirando a Haruto.

El Wizard asintió y miró a Shunpei. ― Llama a Rinko-chan y dile que es hora ―

― ¡A la orden Haruto-san! ― Exclamó haciendo una pose de soldado y se dirigió al teléfono.

― ¿Estás listo Haruto? ― Cuestionó Wajima.

― Por supuesto ― Aseguró el Wizard con seguridad.

Wajima asintió. ― En cuanto ella cruce esa puerta y tú digas las palabras… tú vida cambiara para siempre ―

― Entiendo, y definitivamente lo acepto, ella es para mí, siempre ha sido así ―

Wajima sonrió y abrazó a Haruto. ― Estoy orgulloso de ti… orgulloso de ambos ―

― Gracias… ― Musitó en el hombro del señor.

― Dice Rinko que está en camino ― Informó Shunpei.

― Muy bien Soma, la hora llegó ― Comentó Kosuke.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron, pero en la mente de Haruto estaba divagando. ― Muy bien… _Now, it's showtime ― _Pensó recordando sus tiempos como Wizard. ― _¡Es cierto!_ ― Exclamó recordando algo. ― _Desde que nos conocimos siempre ha sido así… yo le coloqué el anillo para brindarle el mana que necesitaba… es básicamente como si ya hubiera practicado este momento… sólo que ahora, en vez de darle un Wizard ring, será un anillo que de verdad demostrará que ella será mía… sólo mía ―_ Pensaba. Al instante, no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, rápidamente intentó ocultarlo girándose en dirección contraria.

― ¿Estás bien Haruto-san? ― Cuestionó Shunpei al ver el cambio repentino en su amigo.

― Sí estoy bien… es más, mejor que nunca ― Aseguró, ya más calmado y mirándolos nuevamente.

Los tres hombres asintieron, comprendiendo.

Pronto, desde afuera comenzaron a escuchar voces. Así que se pusieron en posiciones.

― Rinko ¿Por qué debes taparme los ojos? ¿Qué eso no es peligroso? ―

― Tranquila Koyomi-chan, por eso yo te estoy guiando, no te pasará nada ―

― Pero ¿Para qué es todo esto? ―

― No hagas tantas preguntas Koyomi-chan, sólo relájate ¿Lo prometes? ―

― Está bien, como tú quieras, lo prometo ―

― Eso es… ahora prepárate ― Con esto, Rinko con una enorme sonrisa, empieza a abrir la puerta de la tienda y conduce a Koyomi cuidadosamente. ― Muy bien… puedes abrir los ojos ― Instruyó.

Koyomi obedeció algo ansiosa. Al hacerlo se encontró todo algo oscuro, sólo estaba iluminado con velas alrededor de lugar. ― Pero… ¿Qué…? ― Musitó.

― Señorita Koyomi… bienvenida ― Saludaron Shunpei y Kosuke, ambos vestidos de manera elegante.

Koyomi sin evitarlo soltó leves risitas.― Shunpei… Kosuke que… ―

― Por favor, sea tan amable de acompañarnos ― Pidieron al momento de alzar el antebrazo, para que ella los sujetara.

― No entiendo nada… pero está bien ― Dijo aceptando gustosa aquel gesto.

Ambos la condujeron a una donde solamente había dos sillas y utensilios para dos.

De pronto, Wajima apareció vestido de chef. ― ¡Wajima-san! ¿Tú también? ― Pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

― Así es, pero hoy seré su chef personal, aquí tiene su cena ― Informó de manera sofisticada.

De pronto, sintió como un par de manos tapaban sus ojos. ― Aún conservas esa habilidad del Wizard, Haruto… sabes cómo sorprenderme ― Comentó la chica tomando las manos de sus ojos y quitándolas.

Y así se encontró con un Haruto, muy elegante y guapo.― Eso es cierto, aunque el único truco que no puedo hacer es desaparecer de ti ― Aseguró al momento que planeaba tomar asiento.

― Eso jamás… sin importar qué, siempre te encontraré Haruto Soma ― Declaró Koyomi. Con esto, ambos compartieron un corto beso.

Al separarse. Haruto sonrió. ― Para ti ― Dijo al momento que le entregaba una docena de rosas rojas.

― Haruto… ― Murmuró conmovida.

― ¿Lista para cenar? ―

― Por supuesto ―

Ambos cenaron muy delicioso, mientras conversaban cómodamente.

― Fue increíble Haruto… todo lo que hiciste ―

El Wizard sonrió. ― Sí… bueno era lo menos que podía hacer… y pues bueno… te preguntarás ¿Por qué todo esto? ―

― Así es, aunque nunca dejas de sorprenderme, esto es muy peculiar ―

Haruto comenzaba a sudar, y a ponerse nervioso. Miró a sus amigos, quienes desde la cocina le daban apoyo con un pulgar arriba.

― _¡Vamos Haruto! Sólo recuerda, es como ponerle el Wizard ring, lo hiciste muchas veces, hazlo está vez ― _Se decía mentalmente. ― Koyomi yo… ― Y así lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó a su novia. ― Sé que está de más decírtelo, o que quizás lo alcanzaría pero… yo te amo y tú lo sabes, desde el primer momento ha sido así… yo… lo que quiero decirte es que… ― Y finalmente se arrodilló sacando la cajita de terciopelo. Koyomi abrió la boca algo asombrada.― Koyomi… con suerte Koyomi Soma ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? ― Cuestionó mostrando el hermoso anillo de oro, con una piedra rosa incrustada en el centro.

Koyomi tapó su boca, evitando así que ésta se abriera más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Ambos lo había conversado un par de veces, pero ella no creería que él tomaría la iniciativa tan rápido. ― Haruto yo… Koyomi Soma suena muy bonito… así que… ¡Sí! ¡Sí acepto casarme contigo! ¡Acepto ser tu esposa! ― Exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

Haruto sonrió a más no poder y rápidamente colocó el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida. Para después tomarla en sus brazos y dar un par de vueltas con ella en el aire.

― Gracias Koyomi… Gracias ¡Te amo! ― Exclamó Haruto plantándole pequeños besos.

― Yo también te amo Haruto, y sí esto ya lo habíamos hecho antes ¿No? ― Cuestionó divertida. Haruto sonrió sabiendo a que se refería. Y después de reír, compartieron un largo y apasionante beso.

Desde la cocina, Shunpei vitoreaba en silencio, el señor Wajima soltaba unas lágrimas de felicidad, y Rinko y Kosuke veían conmovidos la escena, agarrados ligeramente de la mano.

**FIN**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Sí les gustó no olviden comentar.


End file.
